disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland Park (Anaheim) Updated Version
Disneyland Park Expansion Disneyland Park Will Have New Logo. Main Street USA Will Be Renamed World Bazzar. Main Street Electrical Parade is the Current Nighttime Parade for Disneyland. Enchanted Tiki Room Will Be Transforming as Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever, Along with the New Tiki Room Preshow Featuring Clyde and Claude (Same Version of 1971 Enchanted Tiki Room Preshow in Magic Kingdom from Walt Disney World) as a Preshow for Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever. Jungle Cruise Will Be Featuring Characters from The Jungle Book, Zazu from The Lion King and Iago from Aladdin. The Swiss Family Treehouse Will Return to Replace Tarzan's Treehouse. Splash Mountain Will Have New Logs and Audio Animatronic Brer Frog from Florida. Pinocchio's Daring Journey and The Villiage Haus Will Be Replaced by Audio-Animatronic Show Called The Mickey Mouse Revue and The Gift Shop Called Mickey's Harmony Faire. Snow White's Scary Adventures Will Be Redo and Redesign into a 1971-1994 and Tokyo Disneyland Version of the Ride. The Motor Boat Cruise Will Be Replaced by the TDL replication of Pooh's Hunny Hunt . Storybook Land Canal Boats Will Be Featuring New Scenes from Tangled, Peter and the Wolf, The Sorcerer's Apprentice (Fantasia), Night on Bald Mountain (Fantasia), Beauty and the Beast and Return to Oz. Fantasyland Restrooms Will Have New BGM Music. Mickey's ToonTown Will Be Renamed as Sora's ToonTown Along with The Return of The Jolly Trolley and While Goofy's House is Replaced by Sora's House. Tomorrowland Will Go Back into 1967 Form. Innoventions Will Be Replaced. The First Floor of the Carousel Theatre Will Be Featuring The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue and The Second Floor Has the Return of Progress City Model (From Disneyland's Carousel of Progrees in 1967-1973) with New Narrators Sora, Goofy, Demi Lovato, Olie Polie, Pollie and Plectu. East of Main Street USA Will Be The Tomorrowland Area Along with The Return of the Circle Vision 360, Tron Legacy Dark Ride, The New Tomorrowland Stage and Including Walt Disney World's If You Had Wings. The PeopleMover Makes It's Return as Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover (Same Name as the Florida Version) Including New Narrators Mike Brassell as Orac-One the Commuter Computer While Astro Obitor Returns It's Former Location as The Same Version from Tokyo Disneyland. Redd Rockett's Pizza Port Will Be Replaced by ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. Finding Nemo Submarnie Voyage Will Be Retheme as Walt Disney World's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage. Disneyland Railroad Will Be Featuring the New Narration. Country Bear Jamboree Will Make It's Return and Will Be Located in Westernland. Golden Horseshoe Theatre Will Have Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue from Tokyo Disneyland. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride Will Be Replaced by Robin Hood (1973 Film) Dark Ride. Fantasmic! Will Be Updated with the New Song "Imagination" from Tokyo Disneysea's Version of Fantasmic! and New Scenes from Florida Version of Fantasmic! The Mickey Mouse Revue Will Be Remain the Same as the 1971 Version from Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. Main Street Cinema Will Have More Cartoon Shorts to Be Replaced (However Steamboat Wille and Plane Crazy Will Be Remain inside the Same Screen). It Will Have More Disney Classic Cartoons Like Donald and Pluto, Clock Cleaners, Mickey's Follies and The Whoopee Party. Mad Tea Party Will Be Remolded for a Third Time with Glass Roof and Large Teapot with the Dormouse (Which He Popping Out His Head) Will Be Added. There Will Be Two Interactive Shows for Younger Guests Like Tokyo Disneyland's Super Duper Jumpin' Time and Sora's ToonTown Hour. (Revision of Roger Rabbit's ToonTown Hour from Tokyo Disneyland) Donald's Funny Harmony from Tokyo Disneyland Will Be a Morning Show Which Will Be Renamed as Donald's Funny Music Orchestra and Perform on Mornings Only. Space Mountain Will Have the Song Called Here's to the Future and You (Let Your Dream Lead Away) as a Exit Music While the Instrumental Version of Here's to the Future and You is Heard at the Entrance, But During Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy, Here's to the Future and You is Still Heard It as an Instrumental Version in the Exit Music Version. Disneyland Resort Monorail System Will Be Having New Speil by Joe Hursh (Who Did the Narration for WDW Monorails) and Even Mark VI Monorail Trains from Walt Disney World Will Be Added While Some and Lot of Mark VII Monorail Trains Will Be Moved to Walt Disney World in Florida, Tokyo Disney Resort in Japan and Disneyland Resort Paris in France. The Colors of The Disneyland Resort Mark VI Monorails Will Be Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Black and Orange. Also, It Will Have Jack Wagner's Popular Speil ("Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor manténganse alejado de las puertas.") and The old "D" symbol Logo (An oversized "D" with a Mickey Mouse-shaped globe containing latitude and longitude lines) from Walt Disney World Resort Will Be Added on Disneyland Resort Monorail. List of Lands: Main Street USA 1. Disneyland Railroad (Main Street USA) 2. City Hall 3. Main Street Vechiles 4. The Disneyland Story Featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 5. Main Street Cinema 6. Penny Arcade 7. Mickey's Soundsational Parade 8. Main Street Electrical Parade 9. The Muppets Present...Great Moments in American History Adventureland 1. Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever! 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye 4. Swiss Family Treehouse 5. Minnie Oh! Minnie New Orleans Square 1. Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Haunted Mansion 3. Disneyland Railroad (New Orleans Square) Critter Country 1. Splash Mountain 2. Critter Tales 3. Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes Westernland 1. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 2. Tom Sawyer Island 3. The Country Bear Jamboree 4. Mark Twain Riverboat 5. Sailing Ship Columiba 6. Westernland Shooting Gallery 7. Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue. 8. Fantasmic! (nighttime show) Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge Fantasyland 1. Sleeping Beauty Castle 2. Dragon's Lair 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Robin Hood's Journey to Sherwood Forest 5. Snow White's Adventures 6. Casey Jr Circus Train 7. Storybook Land Canal Boats 8. Alice in Wonderland 9. It's a Small World 10. King Arthur's Castle Carrousel 11. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 12. Peter Pan's Flight 13. Fantasy Faire 14. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 15. Pixie Hollow 16. Mickey and the Magical Map Sora's ToonTown 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 5. Gadget's Go Coaster 6. Chip's & Dale's Treehouse 7. Jolly Trolley 8. ToonTown Hall and Frame 9. Disneyland Railroad (Sora's ToonTown) 10. Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure Tomorrowland 1. Star Tours: The Adventures Continue 2. The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue 3. Magic Journeys 4. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blaster 5. Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover 6. Star Jets 7. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage 8. Tron Legacy: The Journey to The Game Grid 9. Stitch's Great Escape 10. Circle Vision 360 Theatre (Featuring Magic Carpet 'Round the World, O Canada and Reflections of China) 11. Grand Circuit Raceway 12. Disneyland Monorail 13. If You Had Wings 14. The Kids of the Kingdom (daytime show) 15. Villains Tonight! (nighttime show) Entertainment 1. Mickey's Soundsational Parade (Daytime Parade) 2. Main Street Electrical Parade (Nighttime Parade) 3. Remember! Disneyland: An E-Ticket Nighttime Spectacular (Nighttime Show at Sleeping Beauty Castle) 4. Once Upon a Time (Projection Show) Category:Disneyland Resort (Anaheim)